Obsidian
by Distroyer
Summary: Murdoc se obsesiona con los ojos de 2D y buscará satisfacer su necesidad de una forma u otra.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, me acabo de echar la soga al cuello con otra historia, soy un caso perdido :^) pensaba hacerlo one shot, pero si lo hacia iba a quedar bastante largo. Nadie lee one shots largos, al menos yo no, cansan la vista lol No sé cuando actualizaré, pronto, quizas lejos de ser pronto, pero algun día xD Y por cierto, tampoco sé si esto es 2Doc o que rayos, pero lo escribí porque quise y ya ggg. Se me ocurrió cuando fui a ver la pelicula de IT. Si, asi como se escucha, la estaba viendo tipo "oh sí, el payaso asesino, mira que hardcore...mmm...me pregunto que onda con los ojos de 2D, dan tentacion...mmm..." y entre mas weas se me ocurrió esto jeje. Tal vez deba catalogarlo como fetiche? parafilia? bueno, contiene temas no aptos para niños, asi como IT :v si no te gusta no leas :P Tambien estará publicada es wattpad.  
**

* * *

Obsidianas. Sus ojos eran como dos obsidianas que resplandecían cristalinamente con el flash de las cámaras. Murdoc observaba con atención a 2D mientras este último se encontraba en su sesión de fotos. Mientras tanto el bajista, la nipona y el baterista de la banda se hallaban a distancia y esperaban su turno.

De pronto la voz de Noodle desvió los pensamientos de Murdoc.- Murdoc… ¡Murdoc!

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- Lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Es tu turno amigo, el fotógrafo te llama.- Habló Russel.

-Bien.- Comentó el bajista colocándose las gafas de sol y yendo a tomar su lugar donde antes estuvo 2D.

La sesión fotográfica para la portada del nuevo álbum fue un éxito, aunque algo agotadora. Cuando terminó, la banda se dirigió a su nueva base para descansar. Noodle se entretuvo jugando con Katsu. Russel se escabulló a la cocina a devorarse una rebanada grande de pastel. 2D fue a su habitación a dar correcciones a las letras que tenía escritas. Murdoc se distrajo un rato tocando unas notas al azar en el bajo y después se tumbó sobre la cama para dormir.

Se sentía satisfecho de por fin haber reunido a su banda otra vez luego de un largo tiempo de no haberlos visto. Mentiría si dijera que no los extrañó. El carisma de Russ, la genialidad de Noodle, joder, hasta la torpeza de 2D, todo lo que hacía única a su banda, todo eso lo echó de menos.

Más de una década pasó desde que los cuatro estuvieron juntos y se denominaron a sí mismos como Gorillaz, pero Murdoc lo tenía bien presente en su memoria. Carajo ¿Cómo olvidar cuando por su impertinencia dejó a Stuart Harold Pot al filo de la muerte, en estado comatoso con un ojo sumido y tumbándole varios dientes? Que buenos tiempos. Y cuando con su segundo accidente automovilístico lo sacó de ese mismo coma y le sumió el otro ojo.

Recordará siempre su primera impresión al ver al chico volviendo en sí, despertando en medio del pavimento. Entonces 2D se giró y lo miró con esa expresión de idiota que no entendía nada. Murdoc por su parte observó en ese instante la revelación de la majestuosidad y perfección que puede tener un veinteañero de ojos sumidos. Por eso lo convirtió en el frontman de su banda, de inmediato supo que sería un éxito.

En los primeros días de haber incluido a 2D en la banda se preguntó cómo sería el mundo de este muchacho ahora que prácticamente veía todo con nuevos ojos. Muchas veces trató de ponerse en su lugar e imaginar cómo es que 2D veía. Más que curiosidad era una ansiedad, y aunque 2D muchas veces afirmó seguir viendo igual que siempre, Murdoc nunca pareció convencido de creerle.

Ahora Murdoc se daba cuenta que esa pequeña espinilla de ansiedad nunca desapareció. Solo se volvió algo cotidiano de digerir, pero la espina seguía ahí, haciendo mella en sus pensamientos. Talló sus propios ojos con fuerza, notando que en realidad nunca concilió el sueño, solo divagó durante ese rato. Escuchó unos golpes sobre su puerta y del otro lado la voz de su cantante.

-Murdoc ¿Puedo entrar un momento? Quiero mostrarte algo.

El bajista tomó su celular para ver la hora. Se pasó dos horas perdido en sus meditaciones estúpidas.-Mierda…-Dijo por lo bajo.

-O…mejor regreso después…-Dijo 2D al no recibir respuesta.

Murdoc se paró de la cama para alcanzarlo rápido.- ¡2D, amigo, ven aquí!- Dijo con ánimos al abrir su puerta. 2D volvió sobre sus pasos al ver que Murdoc le ofrecía entrar. Volvió a cerrar la puerta.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

-Esta nueva letra. La escribí hace unos días pero apenas terminé de editarla. Reescribí algunas partes y le agregue un nuevo coro.-Le pasó el papel a Murdoc para que le diera un vistazo.

-Strobelite…mmmg…- Empezaba a murmurar mientras iba leyendo.

 _Are we obsidian? This is how it is?_

Al llegar a esa parte le devolvió la mirada a 2D quien ahora con toda confianza se sentó sobre la orilla del colchón, esperando una aprobación de Murdoc y lo miraba desde abajo.- ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

-Mmmm…sí, oh sí. De verdad me gusta...- Declaró volviendo a mirar la letra y después de nuevo a 2D. De un momento a otro dejo caer aquel pedazo de papel y ahora tenía sujeto a 2D de las mejillas con ambas manos. Lo acercó a él. Tal vez demasiado. 2D se quedó confundido. Podía sentir la respiración del contrario sobre su rostro. La mirada que le dirigía le incomodó. Era demasiado penetrante.

Por su lado, Murdoc no sabía lo que hacía ni porque. Simplemente lo hizo y ahora observaba a 2D de una manera desesperada. Directo a los ojos. Directo a esas dos perlas oscuras que no dejaban de torturarle el cerebro. Lo miraba como si quisiera adentrarse en esos orbes, en la profunda oscuridad y ahogarse en ella. Los ojos de 2D era la causa de su ansiedad y no sabía qué hacer con ellos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Aquellos globos oculares lo transportaban a un abismo. Los propios ojos de 2D eran un abismo y Murdoc no sabía si dejarse hundir o querer escapar.

La mirada de Murdoc era inquietante y despernarte, y así mismo se sentía Murdoc para con 2D. Finalmente el más joven se atrevió a hablar.- ¿Murdoc?-Sus acciones le preocupaban. El bajista se relamió la comisura de los labios y dejó mostrar aquellos dientes semejantes a colmillos mientras sacaba la lengua. Se acercó hasta hacer casi nula la de por sí ya poca distancia que los separaba. 2D apenas sintió la punta de aquella lengua rozarle las pestañas inferiores y logró reaccionar a tiempo.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Soltó tremendo golpe con su puño que fue a parar a un costado de la mandíbula del bajista, lo cual le hizo ceder lo suficiente.

Murdoc sobó la parte afectada y después miró a 2D de manera psicótica sin decir una sola palabra. 2D seguía sin moverse de su lugar, atónito, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Sentía miedo. Sus piernas temblaban pero no le respondieron.

\- ¿Chico rudo, eh?-Cuestiona el otro.- ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?-2D seguía sin moverse. Murdoc aprovechó ese lapso para lanzarse contra él y esta vez tomarlo por el cuello. Lo estrujó tan fuerte que 2D logró sentirse asfixiado. Tosió un par de veces con dificultad pero Murdoc no lo liberaba. Los resortes bajo el colchón no paraban de rechinar. Murdoc se acomodó mejor para no darle paso a moverse. Lo acorraló con ambas piernas pero después decidió aflojar su agarre en el cuello, pues tampoco quería matarlo.- ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Abre los ojos, 2D!-Empezó a zarandearlo.

-¡No!-Respondió él con los ojos cerrados. Ahora que lo ahorcaba menos, pensó en pedir ayuda.- ¡Russel! ¡Noodle! ¡Auxilio!-Ya no pudo seguir gritando porque Murdoc actuó rápido y le metió un calcetín a la boca (O eso quiso creer. La habitación estaba llena de ropa interior de las mujerzuelas que Murdoc mete a la casa).

Con una mano, Murdoc aprisionó las manos de 2D por encima de la cabeza. Con la otra, con sus dedos pulgar e índice trataba de abrirle los parpados. 2D intentaba de desviar su cabeza a un lado y al otro para impedírselo, pero debido a su posición aquello no le sirvió de mucho. Logró estirarle el parpado superior hacia arriba. Volvió a sacar su lengua y esta vez la punta logró entrar en contacto con la superficie del ojo. 2D se retorció con brusquedad para sacárselo de encima. Finalmente pudo impulsar una rodilla para golpearle el estómago. Murdoc se alejó para poder respirar luego de haber perdido el aire con ese golpe. 2D se puso de pie y aún tuvo tiempo de darle un puntapié en los testículos. Mientras agonizaba de dolor sobre el suelo, 2D corrió hacia la puerta, no sin antes haberse sacado las bragas de la boca y huyó en busca de ayuda. Armó un gran alboroto y los otros dos no tardaron en acudir a su llamado.

-¡¿Ahora que sucede?!-Pregunta Russel viéndose a sí mismo y a 2D muy alarmados.

-¡Es Murdoc!-Se esconde detrás de su amigo buscando protegerse.- ¡Se volvió loco!-Llega Noodle viendo en que podría ayudar y el porqué de tanto escándalo. Muy cerca de ella llega el bajista con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡No dejen que se me acerque!

-¿Qué es esta vez?-Exige saber la nipona. Se pone al lado de 2D para calmarlo y darle consuelo a la vez en que ella y Russel se ponen a la defensiva.

-E-él quiso…q-quiso…oh no…-2D no puede ni hablar por el pánico. Suelta algunas lágrimas y busca refugio en el hombro de Noodle para ocultarlas.

-¡Santo cielo, Murdoc! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a controlarte?!

-Déjalo Russ, no podemos cambiarlo, pero 2D, sabes que nos tienes a nosotros…-Dice la chica.

-¡Claro, por eso siempre les pide ayuda!-Reclama Murdoc.-Porque sabe que lo van a defender. Pero si no estuvieran, aprendería a resolver sus problemas solo…no es más que un llorón mimado.-Se retira antes de empezar a oír más reclamos.

2D se queda con el resto aun llorando en la cocina.

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Dónde te pegó?-Pregunta Noodle con mucha angustia.

-Dinos que pasó.-Secunda el neoyorkino.

-No sé, no sé, todo fue tan raro. No sé qué le ocurrió…

-Sea lo que sea, dime, y se lo devolveré diez veces peor…

-No, déjalo Russ, estoy bien. Y-ya estoy mejor gracias a ustedes.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. E-en serio…y-ya no importa.

-Bien. Pero si intenta cualquier otra cosa, sabes que aquí estaremos.-Terminaron de charlar. 2D les dio las gracias y volvió por el pasillo para ir a su habitación. Tuvo que pasar frente a la de Murdoc ya que estaba antes que la suya. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y se giró para mirar. Murdoc asomó la mitad de su cuerpo, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-Si crees que te salvaste, te equivocas, esto no ha terminado.-Azotó la puerta sin cuidado lo cual asustó al más joven. Tragó saliva y corrió a refugiarse a la seguridad de su propio cuarto, de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Mientras tanto Murdoc hablaba en serio con sus palabras. No pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí, tendría que repetir lo que hizo, se sintió tan bien. 2D y sus ojos le habían despertado una nueva afición que estaba dispuesto a satisfacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Al fin traigo segundo capitulo de esta wea! La verdad pensaba hacer este fic de unos tres capitulos nada mas pero no se, vi que este me podria quedar muy largo y le paré hasta donde esta. Lo que falta lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo, quizás el ultimo, quizá no (?) jejeje y perdon si me tardé, pero me atasqué feo en una parte por varios dias donde no sabía como continuar, pero al final hoy escribí lo que me viniera en gana y lo que resultó me agradó bastante, incluso salen cosas que uno no planea desde antes xD**

* * *

Al siguiente día de lo ocurrido, 2D continuaba renuente a aceptar lo que había pasado. No podía contárselo a los chicos porque era tan extraño y bizarro que ni él mismo lo entendía. Además si lo contaba, Russel y Noodle se lo tomarían bastante personal y atacarían a Murdoc. 2D no deseaba eso, ahora que estaban reunidos de nuevo para crear música, una disputa más rompería el buen ambiente que llevaban hasta ahora, no quería volver a los tiempos de antes. Pero al menos procuraría mantener su distancia del bajista lo más que pudiera.

Y ya fuera porque su elección dio resultado o haya sido por otra cosa, pero Murdoc igualmente pareció olvidar el asunto por las buenas. Pasaron varias semanas sin mayor percance y 2D volvió a sentirse tranquilo.

* * *

A principios de diciembre Russel dio la noticia de que en fechas navideñas se iría a Brooklyn a festejar con su familia. Días después Noodle no se quiso quedar atrás e igualmente avisó que viajaría a Japón a visitar al Señor Kyuzo.

-¿Ese sujeto sigue vivo?-Cuestiona Murdoc. En realidad fue sin ánimos de ofender pero Noodle no se lo tomó muy bien.

-¡Oye! No es tan viejo, apenas unos años mayor que tú…oh espera, entonces sí es un viejo…

-¡¿Disculpa?!

-Bueno, pero… ¡Voy a ir! El señor Kyuzo es como mi padre. No lo veo hace mucho.

-¿Y tú que, Faceache? ¿Vas a decirme que también me abandonas para irte con tus padres?

-Oh no. Bueno, me hubiera gustado estar con ellos, pero me dijeron que compraron boletos para irse de viaje en crucero. Y yo ya tuve suficiente con el océano así que…supongo que estaré aquí en esas fechas.

-Ustedes dos pasando la navidad juntos…pagaría por ver eso.-Dice Russel.

-Como en veces anteriores, no terminaría nada bien.-Secunda la nipona soltando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pueden confiar en nosotros, estaremos bien.-Dice 2D. El tiempo en diciembre se pasa volando. Llega el día en que Russel y Noodle se ausentan de casa. Cuando llega la fecha, 2D y Murdoc empiezan a preparar la comida para navidad. Nunca han sido buenos cocinando pero al menos Stuart se ha encargado de preguntarle a su dulce madre como preparar una pierna de pavo. Rachel se ha ofrecido a explicarle paso a paso las instrucciones y su hijo las anotó en un papel que ahora está medio arrugado luego de guardarlo tantos días en su bolsillo.-Medio…me-media…hoja de Laura…lau-laurel…-Dice 2D intentando entender su propia letra y recordando los ingredientes.-Coñac, jugo de naranja….-Al final cree haber seguido bien las instrucciones y ha metido la pierna a cocinarse desde hace dos horas.

-¡Al diablo!-Murdoc se desespera debido a que ya tiene hambre.-Mejor vayamos a algún bar y busquemos algunas mujeres.

-¿Qué? Aww vamos Mudz, es navidad. Se supone que es para salir de la rutina, hacer cosas que nunca haces, cantar villancicos, poner las luces, ya sabes, estar en familia. Además no creo que una mujer se anime a salir a…promoverse con este frio. Ellas también pueden tener una familia ¿Sabes?

-¿Tú consideras nuestra relación como la de una familia?-Se señala a él mismo y 2D con expresión escéptica.

-Amm…bueno, nunca he sabido que relación tenemos exactamente. Sé que no es muy común pasar la navidad con sólo otra persona como compañía, sobre todo una a la que hiciste mucho daño en el pasado…-Dice con un dejo de melancolía en su voz, mientras observa por el horno el proceso de calentado de su cena.-pero es mejor a nada, supongo que también por eso quise quedarme, no me gustaría dejarte solo. Y también confió en que para el próximo año, nuestra extraña relación sea para mejor. Sé que no debería decirlo, pero al menos ese será uno de mis deseos para cuando sea hora de comer las doce uvas… ¡Oh! ¡Creo que ya está lista!-Se pone los guantes y se alista para sacar el refractario con la carne, la parte y la sirve en los platos.

Empiezan a comer sin decir nada más. A decir verdad la cena no ha quedado nada mal. Sólo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos rozando los platos al comer, de fondo _Santa Claus Has Coming to Town_ en la radio, _Jingle Bells Rock_ y todas esas canciones que suelen poner en estas fechas. A 2D le parece un silencio agradable, pero Murdoc ya empieza desesperarse y decide hablar lo primero que se le venga a la mente.-Esta buena.-Comenta refiriéndose a la pierna de pavo.

-Sí, tal como la hace mi mamá.-Sonríe.

Una conversación demasiado corta. De nuevo se quedan sin decir nada. Murdoc mira su plato, ve una bolita de pimienta negra que sobresale en la cerámica blanca de este. La toma entre sus dedos y la mira como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Desde su lugar hace una comparación entre la pimienta y los ojos de 2D.

De pronto recuerda que hay una botella de sidra guardada en la alacena. Decide ir por ella y abrirla. Al destaparla, el corcho de plástico se dispara en el aire con bastante fuerza puesto que estaba muy atascado. El corcho golpea a 2D en el ojo izquierdo y él emite un quejido de dolor.- ¡Eres un idiota Faceache! ¡Sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas! ¡Debías hacerte a un lado!

-¡Tú tampoco me avisaste!-Se cubría con una mano.

No admitiría que sentía culpa por este accidente.-Mierda, déjame ver.-En este punto se acerca a mirar. Hace que se destape su ojo para revisar el problema.

-¿Qué tan mal esta?-Cuestiona con preocupación.-Me arde mucho.-Su ojo afectado lagrimea y alrededor del mismo se le ha puesto algo rojo.

-Estarás bien, no fue para tanto.

Pasan los segundos. Al ver que Murdoc sigue sin soltarle no puede evitar preguntar.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo observo.

A la lejanía los ojos de 2D, a primera vista, dan la sensación de ser como dos moldes negros y vacíos, pero si se presta atención y se les mira de cerca, puedes notar eternas manchas de sangre roja dentro de la esclerótica y el iris, casi haciendo imperceptible la pupila, pero con el tiempo aprendes a distinguirla. Gracias a su cabello azul, sus dientes caídos, y sus ojos, esos aspectos de 2D fueron los que hicieron que la banda ganara popularidad al instante. Era algo inusual, claro si tampoco incluimos tener a una niña nipona tocando de puta madre con la guitarra y un baterista poseído por espíritus raperos. Causaron sensación al instante puesto que eran una novedad que la gente ansiaba ver y que desde hace mucho no tenían.

Claro, lo del cabello no lo ocasiono él, y lo de los dientes, por favor, cualquiera pudo haberlo en alguna pelea estúpida de adolescentes, pero hay que tener agallas para golpear a alguien en la cara con la parte delantera del auto, sumirle los ojos, después de un año notar resultados de ello y sentirse orgulloso por eso. "Murdoc Niccals, eres un genio" Se dijo. Esas dos cuencas le pertenecían, eran obra suya después de todo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se percató de que su lengua ya estaba haciendo contacto otra vez con el globo ocular derecho.

2D se queda pasmado al sentir de nuevo ese cuerpo extraño para su ojo paseándosele encima. Se siente húmedo, viscoso, con la saliva cayéndole, se siente asqueado. Se levanta de su lugar tan rápido como puede y empieza a gritar alto, con respiración irregular. Siente que quiere llorar, pero no desea sentirse débil en esos momentos. Sólo atina a pasarse la manga de la camiseta por sobre ambos ojos para quitar todo rastro de humedad en ellos.- ¡Por qué haces esto!-Sin poder evitarlo, la voz se le entrecorta.

-¡Lo siento, yo no…!-Murdoc quiere disculparse de inmediato pero 2D no lo deja terminar.

-¡No, no es cierto!-2D se cubre el ojo con la mano-¡Tú disfrutas esto!-Lo apuntó con el dedo de la mano que le queda libre.- ¿Acaso todo fue parte de tu plan? ¿Dejar pasar todos estos días para volver a tenerte confianza? ¿Golpearme con el corcho también?

-¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡No tuve control sobre la situación!

-¡Oh, pero sí sabias que estaríamos solos hoy! ¡De una forma u otra lo harías, sabiendo que ni Russel ni Noodle están aquí!

-¡No, yo…en serio! ¡No fue mi intención! No pensé con claridad pero…

-¡Olvida tus excusas! ¡Dime por qué haces esto!

-Yo…-Murdoc piensa que decirle pero al final ninguna respuesta convincente se le viene a la mente. De cualquier forma 2D no aceptaría nada de lo que él pudiera decir.-no lo sé.- Menciona al fin, siendo completamente sincero.-Pero…al menos deja que…

-¡No, no te acerques!-2D da varios pasos hacia atrás.-No te tengo miedo, pero…aléjate.-Sube las escaleras corriendo. Murdoc escucha desde la planta baja como la puerta de uno de los cuartos es azotada con desespero y se le ha puesto seguro.

Se queda quieto en su lugar. Ha arruinado todo. La navidad, la cena a medio comer que ahora se enfría. Y 2D de nuevo no querrá hablarle. No saldrá de su habitación por el resto de la noche, ni quizá tampoco mañana. Cuando los otros dos estén de regreso el vocalista va a contarles. Ahora sí estaría bien jodido y Noodle le cavaria su tumba.

Dos días pasan luego de las fiestas y el baterista y la guitarrista están de nuevo en casa. 2D los recibe muy contento de que hayan vuelto, pero Murdoc se mantiene en sus aposentos, a la espera de que esos dos lo vayan a buscar en cualquier momento. Se ha mantenido todo el rato fumando un cigarrillo tras otro como un loco, pero los minutos pasan y nada sucede.

Finalmente decide salir de su escondite y encuentra a su banda en la sala, platicando cómodamente y los recién llegados le están contando a 2D como se la pasaron cada uno estando en su país natal. Le muestran las fotos que tomaron y también Noodle aprovecha y les entrega a sus amigos pequeños recuerdos que trajo de Japón. La nipona en cierto punto nota que 2D se encuentra muy callado, no está prestando mucha atención a sus historias y ella le llama la atención.

-2D ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-¿Mm? ¡Ah, perdón Noods! No estoy muy despierto hoy. Anoche no dormí bien.-Se talla los ojos pero en ese rato no es la primera vez que lo hace. Russel se las ha estado contando mentalmente y ya se ha escudriñado los ojos quince veces.

-2D, creo que en serio necesitas irte a descansar.-Dice el neoyorkino.-No te noto muy bien.

-No Russ, estoy bien, de veras.-Le da una sonrisa para convencerlo pero no lo logra.

-¿Qué tienes en los ojos, viejo?

-Sí 2D, no se te ven bien. Hay algo anormal en ellos.-Dice Noodle.-Bueno, ya sabes, dentro de lo que cabe.

-De los bordes están muy rojos.-Vuelve a hablar Russel.

-Dejaré de tallármelos, es por eso, lo prometo.-Mientras dice esto se los talla por decimosexta ocasión y le empiezan a lagrimear.-Pero en serio, estoy bien ¿Qué decían? Noodle, estabas contando algo…creo que era importante.

-2D, en serio. Tal vez tengas una infección.-Dice ella.

Russel se percata de la presencia de Murdoc y su intuición le dice algo.-Esta bien…-Le lanza al bajista una mirada severa.-ahora ustedes cuéntennos… ¿Qué tal la navidad? ¿Qué pasó, que hicieron? ¿Se divirtieron?

Murdoc suda frio entonces, y 2D empieza a hablar.-Oh sí. Murdoc me estuvo ayudando a preparar la pierna de pavo. Aún queda un poco en el refrigerador, por si quieren. ¿Verdad, Mudz? Y también bebimos sidra.

-Eh…sí.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-Sí, nos retiramos a dormir temprano de todas formas. Creo que desde ahí empecé con mi insomnio y… ¡Oh miren la hora, ya va a empezar Two Broke Girls!-2D toma el control y enciende la televisión. Luce muy concentrado buscando entre los canales su programa favorito, aunque bien podría seleccionarlo directamente. Con eso se da la conversación por terminada, pero Russel y Noodle sienten que 2D no ha sido completamente sincero con ellos.

* * *

Siguen pasando los días, apenas unos pocos desde que inició el nuevo año. Russel se ha encargado de llevar a 2D con un oftalmólogo, sólo por si acaso.

-Bien Stuart, vamos a revisarte.-Dice el medico mientras busca en su maletín el material que necesita.

-Russ, no te hubieras molestado. No tengo nada, en serio.-Dice mientras está sentado sobre el asiento reclinable en el consultorio.

-Yo te creo amigo, pero no está mal tomar precauciones.

-A ver, echemos un vistazo…-El medico hace que 2D abra bien grandes los ojos para apuntarles con su lámpara de luz. 2D no la soporta mucho tiempo y empieza a parpadear bastante seguido. Luego de una examinación rápida se da el diagnostico.-Al parecer sólo es una infección.

-¿Ves? Te dije.-Dice 2D a su compañero.-Nada grave ¿Verdad?

-¿Y que se la pudo haber ocasionado, doc?

-No estoy seguro. Lo más probable es que sea a causa del clima. Estos vientos fríos pudieron haberle pegado alguna bacteria que estaba en el aire. Recetaré estas gotas. Aplícalas cada cuatro horas.-Le entrega la receta a 2D.- Cualquier cosa, pueden venir a verme después.

Las gotas no eran caras y realmente ni siquiera necesitaban receta, eran accesibles, pero no así los precios de la consulta de doctor. Russel esperaba que 2D se recuperara para ya no tener que regresar.

* * *

La planeación del álbum más reciente en el que están trabajando sigue su curso. Muchas veces, todos se quedan despiertos hasta tarde trabajando en las canciones, y 2D es quien más esfuerzo pone al desvelarse durante la madrugada al estarlas grabando con ayuda de Murdoc.

-¿Por qué no se los dijiste? Pudiste haberlo hecho.-Le comentó Murdoc en una de esas veces en que ambos aún seguían despiertos.

-Murdoc, no lo sé. Pensé mucho el tiempo en que estuve encerrado en mi habitación. Simplemente deberías agradecer que me haya quedado callado. Creo que…quise confiar en que en verdad estabas arrepentido esa vez.-Suena la alarma de su celular. Son las cuatro de la mañana.-Debo ponerme las gotas…-Las saca de su bolsillo, eleva el rostro e intenta hacer que le caigan al ojo pero falla. Lo intenta otras dos veces sin mucho éxito tampoco.

-Las estas desperdiciando.-Reclama el bajista.

-Nunca he podido hacer esto.-Dice con frustración.-Pero no tendría que usarlas de no ser por ti.

-Fantástico.-Piensa Murdoc. En verdad logra hacerlo sentir culpable.- ¡Dame eso!- Le arrebata el medicamento y le pide mirar hacia arriba mientras le sujeta los cabellos para que no le estorben. Logra hacer que una gota al fin le caiga en el centro del ojo que le había golpeado el corcho, ahora faltaba el otro, pero en verdad 2D parpadeaba mucho y tampoco quería perder su tiempo en eso.- ¿Ya viste esa mosca en el techo, 2D?-Señala hacia un punto cualquiera. Lo dijo de una forma tan convincente y casual que 2D realmente empezó a buscar una mosca en algún lado. A la primera la gota cayó en el ojo faltante. 2D sintió ganas de enjugarse el exceso.- ¡No te talles!-Gritó de inmediato.

-¡Perdón!-Se contuvo. Y Murdoc le entrega un pañuelo para que se seque con cuidado.


	3. Chapter 3

Are We Obsidian?

Russel regresó luego de haber hecho las compras. Las bolsas con los víveres reposaban sobre la mesa de la cocina en espera para ser acomodados en la alacena. El afroamericano revisaba con detenimiento el ticket de compras para ver que le hubieran hecho bien el cobro. Luego revisó también la lista de compras que se llevó para cerciorarse de que nada le faltara. Ya era habitual en estas listas ver escritas las palabras "gotas para los ojos" o en todo caso "el medicamento de 2D". Russel tomó el pequeño frasco y fue amablemente hasta la habitación de su compañero a entregárselo.

―Aquí tengo tu pedido, hermano.-Russel le arrojó las gotas para que 2D las atrapara en el aire y así lo hizo.

―Gracias Russ, ya las necesitaba.

―No hay problema ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que las necesitarás?

―Umm quizá este sea el último frasco. Espero recuperarme pronto.

―Lo mismo digo. Llevo consiguiéndote esas gotas durante poco más de un mes, pero sinceramente no veo mejoría.-Russel se acercó a observar a 2D más de cerca. Alrededor de sus ojos seguía notándose bastante irritado, y con algunas lagañas.

―No digas eso, voy a estar bien.

―En mi opinión creo que estas muy lejos de mejorar, amigo. Tal vez debamos probar con otra cosa.

―No, así está bien. De veras.-Russel rueda los ojos y decide dejar a 2D tranquilo. La verdad es que Russel le ha insistido en volver al médico o tratar con remedios diferentes, pero el chico hará oídos sordos a los consejos de su compañero, así que él no ve caso en rogarle.

Russel salió y 2D como siempre procedió a verter el medicamento. No quiere causarle problemas a Russ. No quiere ser quien cause lastima, por eso siempre se niega a recibir ayuda. Él mismo podría ir a visitar a cualquier otro médico si quisiera, pero la verdad siempre les ha tenido miedo, a pesar de que los círculos sociales de su madre se desarrollaron en ambientes de hospitales. Si Murdoc tenía razón en algo, era que en Russel y Noodle siempre estaban viendo por él. No era que no les estuviera agradecido pero 2D podía manejar sus propios asuntos sólo.

No se dio cuenta de que Murdoc lo estaba mirando en el marco de la puerta. El bajista rodó los ojos y se alejó de ahí sin ser notado. Si acaso le preguntaran una vez si se arrepentía por los malestares que le había ocasionado a su vocalista, él diría que no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto. De hecho lo haría de nuevo si pudiera. Lo haría de nuevo en cuanto tuviera la maldita oportunidad.

* * *

Ahora la banda se preparaba para tener una sesión de fotos, esta vez para la portada de una revista. Cada quien estaba en su camerino cambiándose. Las órdenes del director habían sido simples y claras: 2D y Noodle estarían vistiendo trajes de baño; Murdoc y Russel saldrían con elegantes chaquetas de cuero negro. Ya todos estaban listos, solo faltaba 2D. Murdoc fue a buscarle y tocó a su puerta antes de asomarse.― ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Sólo ponte las malditas bermudas!

―Ya casi estoy listo. Creo que me confié en que me cambiaria bastante rápido.

―Dejaste todo al último minuto y ahora se te hizo tarde.

―Lo siento.-Dice 2D mientras se coloca su gorro a juego con el bañador.― ¿Cómo me veo?

Murdoc ve todo el conjunto y trata de contenerse la carcajada cubriéndose la boca y queriendo mostrarse serio.―Te ves ridículo y estúpido, pero eso ya es normal en ti.

―No quiero salir así.-Dice volviéndose a quitar el gorro. Obviamente se ha desanimado por las palabras de Murdoc―Salir en traje de baño para una revista es algo tonto.

―Habla por ti. Yo puedo quedarme con esta chaqueta.-Señala.―Además todos nos veremos geniales.

―Habla por ti.-Repite 2D.―Mejor hagamos cambio de vestuario, yo quiero la chaqueta.

―Ni muerto, niño bonito. Deja de ser un llorón ¡Y ya vamos a las malditas fotografías!

― ¡No es justo! Nunca puedo elegir que ponerme. Diles que si no me dan una chaqueta de cuero no voy a salir.

Murdoc aprieta las manos con enojo.― ¡Te portas como un maldito prepotente!-Se acerca a 2D y quiere ponerle el gorro de baño a la fuerza.- ¿Acaso tienes cinco años? ¡Deja de ser como un maldito niño caprichoso!-Aunque 2D no quiera, termina con el gorro de baño puesto. Sólo atina a poner su cara de resignación.―Oh vamos, no te ves mal.-Murdoc trata de subirle el ánimo. 2D le devuelve la mirada y Murdoc le sonríe. Es más una sonrisa siniestra típica del bajista pero 2D quiere pensar que intenta ser amable con ese gesto, así que él también le sonríe nerviosamente.

Mientras tanto los otros dos miembros de la banda esperan el regreso de sus compañeros que ya se han rezagado mucho.― ¿Qué los detendrá tanto? Mejor voy a buscarlos.-Dice Russel. Ordena a Noodle esperar ahí y como si la nipona tuviera una mejor opción, se sienta en su silla a esperar el regreso de todos. A medida que Russel se acerca a los camerinos de la banda escucha que 2D grita en el suyo. Después se escucha un fuerte golpe seguido inmediatamente del quejido de Murdoc. El neoyorkino corre a ver qué sucede pero al entrar al camerino de 2D lo encuentra a él y a Murdoc sobándose cada quien los ojos.― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No me digan que estaban peleando!

― ¡El empezó!-Señalaron al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Eso no importa! ¡Saben que el director no tiene paciencia y estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso! No es momento para sus estúpidas riñas. Ya síganme y pueden arreglar sus problemas después sin llegar a golpearse.

Ambos siguen a Russel por detrás y se ven con resentimiento para de inmediato volver a separar las miradas. 2D se ha puesto un par de gafas para el sol. No estaban previstas para que él las usara pero él decidió ponérselas y evitar que la infección de los ojos se notara para la sesión de fotos. Murdoc por su parte ahora tiene un ojo inflamado. Se le ha puesto rojo en toda la esclerótica y con suerte después no llegaría a ser un ojo morado.

Cuando la nipona los ve llegar, le preocupa la cara tan seria que se carga 2D. Ella va con ellos y trata de obtener respuestas.― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

―Puedo decir que no lo está del todo. Y ya sabes de quien es la culpa.-Dice Russel echándole miradas discretas al bajista.

―Nadie quiere saber tu opinión, Hobbs.

―Disculpa, es un país libre, puedo opinar lo que quiera.

― ¿Por qué no mejor cierras la boca y la ocupas para lo que mejor sabes: tragar?

―Me estas ofendiendo. Te estas ganando una buena paliza-Russel se altera. Cuando ve que ambos hombres se mantienen la mirada fijamente, Noodle tiene que interponerse y de paso proteger a 2D quien se ha quedado sin quererlo en medio de los dos.

―No le hables así a Russel. Y ni se te ocurra desquitarte con 2D, Murdoc.-Ella abraza a sus chicos a manera de defensa.

―Claro, siempre es tan fácil señalarme por todo.-Se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos. El director de fotografía aparece y al ver la escena no se le ha ocurrido mejor pose para los integrantes de la banda.

― ¡No se muevan! ¡Así lucen fantásticos! Solo denme una sonrisa por aquí.-Toma su cámara y el resto no hace más que adoptar mejores gestos para sonreír hacia aquel aparato y tomar mejores posiciones. A quien más le cuesta fingir es al vocalista, no está de ánimos para sonreír; en el interior se siente triste.

Al final ya se ha elegido que foto será usada para la portada.

* * *

Algunos días después, todos están en casa pero cada quien atiende sus propios asuntos. Murdoc está a punto de salir a arreglar más entrevistas y entre eso, algunas futuras fechas para los conciertos.

Noodle va a la habitación de 2D, tiene cargando dos platos pequeños con una taza de té caliente en cada uno.―2D ¿Quieres tomar un poco?-Ella lo ve sentado en la orilla de su colchón. Lo nota pensativo, con los dedos de las manos entrecruzados unos con otros, y sobre los cuales recarga su barbilla. La típica pose que denota que alguien está meditando sobre algo serio. La chica no sabe adivinar si la expresión de 2D es seria, o acaso angustiada; tal vez ambas a la vez.

― ¿Es té de menta?-Pregunta él al verla entrar.

―Sí, tu favorito.-Se sienta junto a él.― ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí.-Él la ve y le sonríe.―Gracias Noods.

Ella le entrega el té en las manos.―Directo desde Japón ¿Eh? Ojala lo disfrutes.-Sonríe.

―Claro.-Vuelve a sonreír de igual forma. Da un sorbo. Le quema un poco la lengua. Toma la cucharita para revolverlo y dispersar el calor.

― ¿Seguro estas bien?-2D asiente pero no la mira. Vuelve a su expresión de seriedad. A Noodle no le gusta verlo así porque francamente esos gestos son muy raros en él.―De acuerdo. Qué bueno porque…bueno, pero sabes…sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Verdad? A mí, a Russel.

―Lo sé Noods, no te preocupes.-Ella le da unas palmaditas cariñosas en su hombro antes de salir de su cuarto.

2D sigue disfrutando de la bebida. Que Noodle lo haya preparado le hace sentir mejor, y le disipa los malos pensamientos que tenía hace poco. De pronto quien llega a la habitación de 2D es Murdoc. 2D se inquieta al verlo.-Hey Faceache…

― ¿Qué quieres Murdoc? Creí que ya te habías ido-Dice algo tajante.

―Relájate, aun no. Sólo vine a ver si querías acompañarme.

―No ¿Por qué no invitas a los demás?

―No están interesados, por eso te pregunto a ti.

―No gracias, estoy bien.

― ¿Seguro?

― ¡Ya dije que sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo?!-En ese arranque de descontrol a 2D se le cae la taza del plato. Los restos de cerámica se estrellan desordenadamente en el suelo y el café se esparce de igual forma haciendo una mancha explosiva sobre el piso. 2D se inclina recoger el desorden. Murdoc también se acerca a ayudar pero 2D lo detiene.―Yo lo levanto.

―Solo intento…

2D se yergue de nuevo y mira hacia abajo al bajista.- ¡Ya te dije que yo lo hago! ¡¿No te basta con lo que me hiciste el día de las fotos?! ¡No quiero verte, no te quiero cerca, ya vete!

Murdoc se queda absorto mirándolo a los ojos, con esa terrible infección aun. Ciertamente no es agradable de ver.―…Estas muy irritable el día de hoy, amigo.-Dice Murdoc.-Se levanta sin mirarlo directamente y se marcha de ahí.

No pasa mucho hasta que escucha encender el auto, señal de que ya se fue.

2D se soba las sienes. Siente que le viene una migraña pero mejor se concentra en limpiar el desastre. Mientras esta en eso se corta por accidente la palma de la mano con un pedazo afilado.―Ah, mierda.-Dice para sí por lo bajo. Se va ahora al baño a limpiar el exceso de sangre y después busca el botiquín de emergencia. Russel tiene uno en su cuarto así que va allá y empieza curarse. Se está poniendo los vendajes y sobre escucha la conversación que sus dos compañeros están teniendo en la habitación de la guitarrista. Se acerca sin hacer mucho ruido para no distraerlos.

― ¿2D está muy raro últimamente no crees?-Dice Noodle.

―Lo sé princesa. A decir verdad me angustia a mí también.-Responde Russ.

―No sé qué es lo que le pasa.-Menciona con angustia.

―Seguro tiene que ver con Murdoc.

―Claro, pero no podemos decirle nada. 2D no nos ha contado que le haya hecho algo malo.

―Eso es cierto.

―Y eso también me preocupa. Es decir, 2D sabe que puede decirnos todo. Se lo dije de nuevo hoy, y él solo dice "está bien" ¿Pero entonces por qué no lo hace? ¿No nos tendrá confianza?

2D piensa que tienen razón ¿Por qué no tenerles confianza? Es tan fácil. Podría ir ahora mismo con ellos y contarles lo que Murdoc ha estado haciendo para acabar con todo eso. Sólo tiene que abrir la boca para terminar con este abuso. Se siente decidido a hacerlo ahora, tanto así que da un paso adelante. Únicamente espera que ambos terminen su conversación para él hacerse presente.

―No es posible que no confié en nosotros.-Dice Russel.―Digo, no así como así. No le hemos dado razones para tal cosa, creo yo ¿Y si Murdoc lo tiene amenazado?

―No me extrañaría pero eso ya es caer muy bajo ¿Qué podría ser tan malo que 2D no quiere decirnos?

―Simplemente no quiere preocuparnos pero si nos va a decir algo, que sea de una buena vez.

―Tal vez quiere tomarse su tiempo antes de hablar.

―Tal vez sí…pero Noods, aquí entre nos ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―Claro Russ ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿No te cansas de estar defendiéndolo todo el tiempo?-Ambos oyentes de Russel se quedan pensando en aquella pregunta con algo de sorpresa.

―Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices? Russ, creí que tu habías dicho que…

―Sí, sí, sé lo que dije esa vez, que nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Pero vamos, eso era porque 2D estaba ahí. El chico necesitaba oír algunas palabras de aliento, de verdad estaba asustado, tú también lo viste. Pero a decir verdad, todos nos estamos volviendo un poco viejos para esto.

―…Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Llega a ser fastidioso a veces.

―Me gustaría que él pudiera resolver sus problemas solo. No estarnos involucrando todo el tiempo.-Señala.

―A mi igual. Pero sabes cómo es él, y sabes cómo es Murdoc. Nunca han tenido una relación suficientemente armoniosa entre ellos.

―Lo sé, pero no estaría mal si 2D pusiera a Murdoc en su lugar alguna vez. Siempre es algo que he querido ver.

―2D es el más débil de nosotros Russ, sabemos que no puede hacer mucho. Se asusta con facilidad además. Hay que estar al pendiente de él lo más que se pueda. Debemos cuidarlo siempre.

―Es…como un niño pequeño.

―Exacto.

2D se siente lastimado al oír eso ¿En serio creen que es débil? ¿Qué siempre necesita que lo cubran? ¿Qué no puede resolver sus propios asuntos? Lo consideran como un niño. Creyó que podría confiar en ellos. Es decir, hasta él mismo sabe que es verdad, pero le lástima que otras personas lo digan en voz alta, y peor aún, a sus espaldas y que lo digan en serio. Le duele causarles a ellos tantas molestias. Hasta cuando no quiere preocuparlos sin decirles nada, ellos se preocupan por ello. Siempre están esperando que él vaya y les cuente sus problemas. Están tan…acostumbrados. Los ha acostumbrado a tener que preocuparse por él.

Regresa a su cuarto y nota los pedazos rotos. Así se siente ahora, roto. Inútil. Inservible.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Los otros esperan que él les cuente que algo va mal. Si se los dice, tal vez el problema con Murdoc se arregle. Pero aunque así fuera, futuramente vendrán otros problemas. Así el ciclo se repite. Lo seguirán considerando débil. La única forma es enfrentarlo.

Sin que se dé cuenta escucha el auto siendo estacionado otra vez. Murdoc ya volvió. 2D baja a la sala y espera a que él entre. Lo ve de muy buenos ánimos a decir verdad.―Muy bien amigo, ya tenemos programada otra entrevista la semana que viene, así que prepárate.

―No, prepárate tú.-Dice 2D. Murdoc lo mira extrañado.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Escucha, tengo algo que decirte y más vale que me pongas atención, tú…tú…-Iba a decir "bastardo" pero no vio tanta necesidad de empezar con malas palabras ahora.―Niccals.-Termina diciendo. Eso es, llamar a alguien por su apellido hace a la otra persona sentirse intimidado. 2D sube el tono de voz un poco más alto.―Estoy harto de tus abusos. Y a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar. Estoy harto de que mi vida sea solo un bucle de violencia.-Nota que Murdoc ríe por lo bajo.― ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

―Nada, nada.-Menciona despreocupado.

―Te advertí que me escucharas…maldito.-Murdoc adquiere una expresión seria pero sus ojos se extienden al escucharlo. A la larga, los otros dos también bajan a la sala.

― ¿Por qué están peleando? ¿Qué…?

―No te metas, Noods.-Advierte 2D, sin dar chance a la que la chica terminara su pregunta. No dicen nada, solo observan lo que está pasando. Se encuentran algo impresionados, aparte porque 2D nunca había usado un tono tan severo y menos con Noodle. Se miran uno al otro, y se dan cuenta de que 2D pudo haber oído su plática.―Vivo en un patrón en el que solo por qué hago algo mal, tú me violentas y sólo después de que eso pasa, Russel y Noodle intervienen. Estoy cansado de eso y por ello te estoy enfrentando.

―Bien.-Escuchó murmurar a Russel.

2D los mira a ellos, y después regresa a Murdoc.― ¿Por qué no les dices lo que le hiciste a mis ojos? ¿Por qué por tu culpa están así?-Señala.―Ahora ni siquiera fue porque hice algo mal, tú simplemente empezaste con tu fetiche extraño y desagradable.-Murdoc se queda callado.― ¿Y bien? Diles lo que pasó el día de navidad, y el día de las fotos para Crack Magazine.-Russel y Noodle lo aturden con la mirada.

―Habla Murdoc.-Dice Russel.

―…Bien, sí, yo le provoqué eso a 2D ¿Satisfechos?

― ¿Pero cómo?-Insiste saber la nipona.

―No querrán saberlo. Mira Stuart, si lo que esperas de todo esto es obtener una disculpa bien, lo siento, No volverá a pasar.-2D en realidad no esperaba que Murdoc se disculpara, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no debía dejarse flaquear tan pronto.

―Eso no resuelve nada. Además lo habías prometido antes y no lo cumpliste.

―Sí, queremos saber el cómo.-Demanda Russel.―No quieras dar esto por terminado tan pronto.

―Créeme, entre más pronto mejor. Yo…metí mi lengua en sus ojos…varias veces…

Noodle exclama una expresión de asco.― ¡Tienes razón, no queríamos saberlo! ¡Murdoc…eso es…asqueroso!

―Estas demente, viejo.-Dice Russel igualmente incómodo.

― ¡Ya dije lo que querían oír! Déjenme en paz.

2D se da cuenta de que cada uno intenta defender una postura. Quiere que todos se tranquilicen.―Esta bien…chicos…calma…oigan… ¿Puedo decir algo?... ¡Oigan!-Grita para que los demás se callen.―Murdoc, está bien, era todo lo que quería. Acepto tus disculpas.

―Gracias.-Dice el bajista cruzándose de brazos y girando los ojos.

―Sí, ok pero tú mismo lo dijiste 2D ¿Cómo confiar en que es sincero? Podría volver a hacerlo. Murdoc, nunca antes te pusiste a pensar ¿Sabes lo dañino que es eso? Ahora entiendo porque 2D nunca mejoraba de su infección ¡Pudo haber sido peor!-Recalcó el neoyorquino.

― ¡Es que nunca piensas en las consecuencias!-Reclamó la chica.

― ¡Bien, podemos seguir así todo el día!-Dice Murdoc.

Todos están empezando una discusión acalorada. 2D no quiere que discutan.― ¿Pueden parar un momento? Creí que esto ya estaba arreglado.

Noodle es la única que pudo oírlo.―Está bien, 2D, ya hiciste suficiente. Nosotros hablaremos con él. Debiste decirnos esto antes.

―Es que no se trata de…también quería decirles…-La voz de 2D ahora se escucha apagada a comparación de las otras. En el interior, el vuelve a sentirse inseguro y triste. Ya nadie le está poniendo atención. Queda siempre fuera de todo. Al final obtuvo el mismo resultado, personas ajenas interviniendo por él. ¿Qué caso tuvo enfrentar su miedo? Los demás no le dijeron "Bien hecho 2D" "Estamos orgullosos de ti" ¿Qué obtuvo a cambio? "Debiste decirnos esto antes" ¿Un reclamo? ¿Eso era?

Sube de nuevo las escaleras. No es como si alguien lo notara.

En su cuarto, ve los pedazos de la taza rota. Hasta ahora olvidó recogerlos.

Se siente enojado.

Si hay algo en que Russel tuvo razón, es que Murdoc podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Y si él y Noodle quieren tratarlo como si no pudiera valerse de sí mismo, entonces dejaría que así fuera. Solo encontraba una solución para ambos asuntos. Se detiene a pensar como repercutiría en su vida, en la gente cercana a él, incluso a los fans de la banda…

En la planta baja los tres siguen discutiendo.

Al menos hasta que escuchan un ruido desgarrador proviniendo de arriba. Se les congela la sangre al escucharlo. Noodle es quien reacciona primero y corre hacia arriba seguida de los otros. Todos se apresuran a la habitación del vocalista. Ahí la nipona es la siguiente al gritar al presenciar lo que pasa.

2D agoniza de dolor en el suelo de su cuarto, adquiriendo una posicicon fetal. Los pedazos de cerámica rota están manchados de sangre. Así mismo ese líquido rojo deja rastros de su paso por el rostro de quien ahora no puede parar de quejarse de dolor. Se cubre los ojos con las manos sin poder contener su actual sufrimiento.

― ¡Stuart ¿Qué hiciste?!-Exclama Murdoc sin salir de su estado de shock. A decir verdad todos experimentan la misma sensación.

― ¡Era la única forma!-Dice el mencionado para inmediatamente seguir quejándose.

Noodle se hinca a su lado para socorrerlo pero ella no puede hacer mucho.― ¡2D, estarás bien, estarás bien!-Llora debido a su desesperación.

― ¡Iremos al hospital!-Dice Russel. Carga a su compañero en brazos y entre todos se encargan de llevarlo hasta el auto para apresurarse a llegar lo más pronto posible.

Lo atienden de inmediato. Los doctores lo llevan a la sala de urgencias. Los otros tres no pueden hacer más que esperar noticias de él en lo que a todos se les hace un martirio.

Cuando el medico a cargo regresa a verles, ellos se acercan esperando oír algo alentador al respecto.―Antes de dar mi informe, me veo obligado a preguntar si el señor Pot presentaba síntomas de depresión, o quizás tendencias suicidas. Intentamos preguntárselo personalmente, pero se muestra renuente a evadir decirnos que sucedió.

Los tres integrantes guardan unos segundos de silencio al no saber cómo responder.- ¡Tú eres el causante!-Dice Noodle señalando acusadoramente a Murdoc.-― ¡Te he perdonado muchas cosas pero no esto! ¡Nunca voy a perdonarte! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca!-Russel ahora se encuentra sujetando a la nipona y diciéndole desesperadamente que trate de calmarse antes de que arme una escena en ese lugar.― ¡Stuart pudo haberse matado gracias a ti!

― ¡Si me prometen que se calmarán, los dejare entrar a ver a su amigo!-Dice el doctor. Noodle se apacigua pero le cuesta trabajo disimular la ira en sus expresiones. El medico los conduce a todos a la habitación donde está el paciente. La puerta está cerrada y él a punto de abrirla.―Supongo que antes de dejarlos pasar debo comentarles lo que seguramente ustedes quieren saber. Encontramos incrustados en los ojos del señor Pot varios fragmentos minúsculos de lo que parece ser cerámica. Eran casi tan pequeños que tuvimos que analizarlos bajo el microscopio. Suponemos que todo era parte de un pedazo más grande que se quebró al ser enterrado. Y bueno…por desgracia, ese pedazo más grande le ha causado al señor Pot daños irreversibles en todas las estructuras de sus dos globos oculares. Están llenos de fisuras que a la larga van a sanar pero eso no beneficiaría en nada. Ese objeto punzocortante alcanzó a llegar incluso hasta la córnea, lo que provocó que perdiera la vista casi al instante. De por sí, el que Stuart sufriera de sus hifemas ya era bastante malo, este suceso lo ha terminado por volver peor. Stu…ya está privado de todo sentido de la visión y como saben eso es algo que nosotros ya no podemos arreglar. Yo de verdad, lo siento mucho.-Al resto no le queda más que asentir a lo que les dice el especialista.

Noodle quien es la más dolida de la situación, es quien entra primero a la sala. Ve a su querido amigo con un vendaje puesto alrededor de los ojos. Ella va y lo abraza sin dejar de soltar lagrimas amargas.―2D, aquí, aquí estoy…

―Noods…Noods, por favor no llores, estoy bien…-Dijo él mientras la consolaba.

Russel va a su lado y le sujeta del hombro con cuidado, y aun así 2D pareció verse sorprendido ante ese toque.― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?...No tenías que hacerlo.

―…Era la única forma.

― ¿La única forma de qué? ¿Para qué? No lo entiendo…-Continua preguntando. Sin embargo 2D no le diría nada más.

―Es lo único que ha estado diciendo todo el tiempo.-Le susurra el medico a Murdoc en la oreja. El doctor sale de la habitación.

El único que debería decir algo ahora es Murdoc, pero no puede. Simplemente no puede afróntalo. Deja que los otros dos le sigan atosigando con sus preguntas, pero él se va y termina por irse a recargar en cualquier pared. Se siente agobiado. Sabe que él es único culpable de esto. Le aterra pensar en lo que la actual situación traerá de consecuencias en el futuro. El futuro de todos. Y fue por causa suya que los ojos de 2D dejaran de mostrar vivacidad.

Al caer en cuenta de que lo ha echado a perder, golpea el muro con su puño lo suficientemente fuerte que cualquiera puede escucharlo, y se deja caer lentamente aun recargado sobre este, hasta llegar al suelo. Se acabó.

This Is How It Is?

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH bueno gracias a todos por esperarme (si es que aun lo hacen ggg) y más que nada gracias por leer esta CACA (Clientes Adoran Comer Aquí) que a decir verdad le perdí el hilo y las ganas de seguir pero logré acomodarlo como quería. Si, desde el principio planeé un final sad. Lo siento pero ahora si que dejé cieguito al cieguito dfaghjkk en fin gracias por leer, los veré en mi siguiente actualización owo**


End file.
